There are two overall objectives to this project. 1) To utilize both in vivo and in vitro techniques, as well as cell fractionation techniques, to investigate the biochemical properties of basal bodies and cilia isolated from adult chicken oviducts. As part of this project, studies are to be carried out on the biogenesis of basal bodies and cilia in the estrogen-treated, immature chick oviduct. 2) To determine if the ciliary membrane interacts with the cumulus mass surrounding the ovum during ovum transport in a specific fashion to mediate ovum transport. This project is designed around the observation that polycationic molecules specifically interfere with cilia-mediated ovum transport. In the current year, we have been pursuing these two projects: a) We have continued our investigations on the protein and enzymatic composition of basal bodies isolated from the chicken oviduct and, in addition, have embarked upon a new project designed to study the onset of synthesis of ciliary proteins during ciliogenesis. b) We have continued our studies on the role of ciliary membranes in ovum transport using a new technique for perfusing oviducts with polycations to test the ability of these agents to prevent normal ovum pickup and transport in situ.